


Of Whales and DNA

by lastingdreams



Category: Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingdreams/pseuds/lastingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuji plays match maker, for Nobuta’s happiness and for the sake of shutting Akira up:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Whales and DNA

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NWP fic!!! YAY:D

_**Of Whales and DNA**_  
 **Title** : Of Whales and DNA  
 **Pairing** : Nobuta/Akira  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Shuuji plays match maker, for Nobuta’s happiness and for the sake of shutting Akira up:D  
 **Author’s Note:** This is my first NWP fic!!! YAY:D  
It’s been awhile since I’ve seen the show, so please forgive any OC-ness:)  
Inspired by [](http://walkwithheroes.livejournal.com/profile)[**walkwithheroes**](http://walkwithheroes.livejournal.com/) ’s NWP ficlets; go read them! :)  
And also lending from “Tatta Hitotsu no Koi’s” lovely use of whales and their communication as a sign of love across distances, social barriers, and expectations :D

It had only been a week since Shuuji and Akira moved away and Nobuta was working hard not to revert to her old self. Despite this, it was hard to get her to socialize, so Mariko decided to call Shuuji, because only he could talk some sense into Nobuta. But, instead of Shuuji doing the talking, Akira took it upon himself to ‘take care’ of their Nobuta. After all, he was the one who left her to be with Shuuji, and even though she agreed with the idea, he had been the one who could’ve stayed with her but didn’t. Akira knew that Shuuji didn’t feel the same way he did about Nobuta, and though the feelings were out in the open, Akira felt as if he’d have to remind her every day that he cared for her a lot, so that she might one day return those feelings. That prominent memory flashed before him every time he thought about her; the date at the aquarium. It wasn’t a perfect day, but he showed her what she meant to him, and that’s when he felt something change. He knew that Nobuta still cared for Shuuji as well, but somehow on that day, Akira thought she had felt the kind of warmth and love only Akira could offer. So, when Mariko called Shuuji about Nobuta’s condition, Akira had to act. Akira was sort of rooming with Shuuji, forcefully one might say, but together nonetheless, so he overheard everything. (Or at least he annoyed Shuuji until he spilled the beans). Shuuji knew that Akira was a care-free guy, so he knew it was serious when Akira mapped out a plan to help Nobuta before they went to visit her during the next holiday. Shuuji could barely understand the scribblings of the madman, but he didn’t ask any questions. He cared for Nobuta too, as a friend, but Akira was beyond help. The next thing Shuuji knows, Nobuta has sent him a message through his cell phone.

 **Nobuta:** Shuuji, genki? Ano….Akira’s sending me random messages, and that’s not unusual kedo…he says he misses me a lot…how should I respond?

Shuuji’s wondering what kind of wacky messages has freaked Nobuta out, but decides not to add fuel to the fire. This would be a tricky game to play; he decides this would be his first time playing the match-maker.

 **Shuuji:** Genki! Akira’s too strange…he’s rooming with me:/ But, it’s ok. He’s our friend and we have to help him:) How do you feel about his message, Nobuta?

 **Nobuta:** Mm, that’s great you guys are rooming together:) I don’t know how I feel, demo…arigatou. I’m going to sleep now, oyasumi~

 **Shuuji:** mm oyasumi zzz~

Luckily, Akira hadn’t noticed this string of conversation between Shuuji and Nobuta, because he was fast asleep, but Shuuji had put things in motion. Shuuji could feel Nobuta’s uncertainty in how she felt towards Akira, but at least it was a start. That meant there was room in her heart for someone else. Practically killing two birds with one stone: keeping Nobuta from her hermit shell and perhaps starting something between herself and Akira, who were both incapable of moving forward in their relationship without his help. Then again, Nobuta might still be caught up on Shuuji, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him from helping her move on. Despite Shuuji’s incomprehension as to why he had become such great friends with Akira and Nobuta, he had, and Shuuji was going to stick with his friends no matter what. He may not be able to make Nobuta happy the way she wanted, but Akira could. And if Nobuta would accept those feelings and slowly fall for him too, it would be the perfect ending. If only he could say the same for himself.

For the next few days, Shuuji teaches Nobuta how to take some baby steps in how to respond to Akira, and to say what’s on her mind, strike up a conversation about anything and everything. And for awhile, this worked, because it kept them in touch with each other. But within a few weeks, Shuuji noticed a change in Nobuta. Not only had she remained who she was before they moved, but she was becoming less reliant on others. Shuuji’s mailbox was less full each day and soon there was only one once a day, reporting on her daily activities and to inquire about his. She didn’t talk about Akira very often, but Shuuji could tell she was still talking to Akira, because Akira would do a Happy Dance every time he got mail, which caused him to knock into something. Akira had many bruises, proof of his happiness and love for Nobuta.

 **Akira:** I miss Nobuta! Whatcha doing?

 **Nobuta:** (initially using the ‘obviously I don’t know how to respond to that, so I’ll use the plural form’ response) I miss you guys too. Studying. You?

 **Akira:** ~Studying with Shuuuuuji~ Are you doing ok? Make sure to cut your hair regularly:P

 **Nobuta:** What are you studying?

 **Akira:** Studying the length of my index finger. Shuuji says hi:) And to tell me to stop bothering you-am I bothering you?????

 **Nobuta:** *I know Shuuji will hate me for this* No.

 **Akira:** AKIRA WIN! Kon!

 **Nobuta:** Whales talk with each other by whale songs and it reaches far distances. That’s what I’m studying.

 **Akira:** Shi-te-ru-yo~ :D

 **Nobuta:** I wish people could be like whales.

 **Akira:** Baaaa~ka. That’s why we made cell phones.

 **Nobuta:** Sou kana…

 **Akira** : No-bu-ko, can you hear my song?  
No matter how far apart we are.  
I’ll always hear Nobuko.

After sending off this recent message, Akira couldn’t help but squeal, “Hasukashi!!!!”  
Shuuji learned to plug his ears whenever Akira and his phone were around, which to Shuuji’s lament, was quite often.  
This continued for a few days and each time Nobuta would present Akira with a new fact, he would answer “I know.”

 **Day 7  
Nobuta:** Whales are conscious breathers; they decide when to breath. So, they can’t fall asleep completely.

 **Akira:** Shi-te-ru-yo~ But, ne, if we were whales, could we still drink milk? Oichi!

 **Day 9  
Nobuta:** Whale’s drink milk too, but not like Akira. Milk that looks more like toothpaste.

 **Akira:** Shi-te-ru-yo….uso! Akira shock! ~demo to be closer to Nobuta, to become whale; I must learn to eat my toothpaste.

 **Nobuta:** Dame! You don’t need to be a whale. Akira wa Akira dakara.

 **Akira:** Yo-kat-ta! ^_^

 **Day 13  
Nobuta:** Scientists are giving alphanumeric names to our genes.

 **Akira:** Shi-te-ru-yo~ If I could name my own DNA, they’d end up with names like Nobuta or Shuuji, ne. Ne-ne-ne, today, I got a bruise on my leg that looks like Nagoya :P

 **Nobuta:** *laughs* You memorized what the prefectures look like?

 **Akira:** No, but I was trying to calculate how many pinky spans it was from your place to our place here, and was staring at the map.

 **Day 20  
Nobuta:** A human’s DNA is like a corkscrew. You know the wine in the bottle by name, but every time you pop it open it tastes different. I’m doing my project on that.

 **Akira:** Have you been drinking? Just kidding! I think DNA looks more like springs…springs in a mattress.

 **Nobuta:** You should go to bed:)

 **Akira:** I-shi-te-ru

 **Nobuta:** Oyasumi

Akira didn’t send anymore mail for the rest of that night or the next day, thinking that maybe Nobuta needed time to think about what he had said. He was getting anxious and bugged Shuuji about it non-stop.

“Urusaiyo! Akira, she’ll get back to you when she gets back to you; it’s not the end of the world.” Shuuji hisses as he’s trying to get back to sleep. “It’s Saturday morning, maybe she’s sleeping in just like you should be.”

A few hours pass and Akira’s still staring at his phone. Miraculously, it starts vibrating. He flips it open in half a second and shuts his eyes, takes a deep breath, and reads.

 **Nobuta:** Gomen…

Akira can’t read any further; his heart has stopped. He screams, pouncing on Shuuji’s still sleeping form, causing him to snap up, smashing heads with Akira.

“BAKARO!” Shuuji screams as he rubs his head. All he can hear is Akira’s fake crying and tries to smack some sense into the boy. He grabs the phone from him and reads the message out load.  
“ ‘Gomen…’ Oh my god you idiot, did you stop reading there?”

Akira nods, Shuuji sighs and continue reading. “Gomen…I went to sleepover at Mariko’s house and forgot my phone. I got your message, and…” Shuuji stops and smiles.

“AND?!” Akira demands.

“Nani sore?” Shuuji laughs as he holds the phone out for Akira to read himself. “You guys are perfect for each other, two freaking weird peas in a pod.”

Akira finally reads and squeals, falls backwards off the bed, and knocks into the desk. “She named her DNA strand ‘Akira,’ and and and…”

“Ne, what was that ‘Me too’ part about? I didn’t get that.” Shuuji asks nonchalantly.

Akira doesn’t answer him, because he was half way out the door and running out towards the sea that’s in their back yard, singing, “I’m going to be a whale, just for you…”

 _Owari_

A/N: *fails* Did any of that make any sense at all? Tell me what you think, please:)  
Cheesy, not cheesy enough, what? Do you think I should include minor translations for those mini-Japanese phrases I used? Oh, and I had to put in the ‘two peas in a pod thing,’ because um, hello, Sayaendou is the best thing ever:P


End file.
